


After The Coronation

by Andie_ZIR



Series: A Foot in Each World [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: King Phantom AU, M/M, Pitch Pearl, mentioned mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-20 23:53:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16148189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andie_ZIR/pseuds/Andie_ZIR
Summary: After his Coronation, Phantom is visited by his favorite person in the world.





	After The Coronation

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to ghostanimal for the ideas!

The Ghost Zone was quiet for once, the ghosts getting ready for some pre-Halloween hauntings before their annual Halloween Truce party. This was the perfect time for someone to sneak in without being seen, and that’s just what nineteen-year-old Daniel James “Danny” Fenton was doing.  


The youngest Fenton had grown quite a bit since his high school days. Now standing at 6’1”, he stood around the same height as his father. His eyes no longer held a supernatural spark to them, but they remained the same ice blue. His pale skin was still the same, but he had shorter hair- still black. He wore a red hoodie with a white oval on it, blue jeans, and red sneakers.  


Using his parents invention, the Specter Speeder- which was a spacecraft-like vehicle meant to traverse the Ghost Zone- the young adult was flying towards a specific place. The lair of his secret lover.  


A large, imposing castle floated in the background. Mainly an ethereal white with pitch black accents, Phantom’s Keep was a place not many normal ghosts travelled to. But this was Danny Fenton’s destination. Parking the speeder at the front door, the ebony-haired male walked through the front door.  
  
“Hey, boo, you here?” Danny called out, looking around for his ivory-haired lover. The newly-crowned Ghost King could be _anywhere_ in the large castle. Suddenly, he felt a freezing cold hand on his shoulder.  


“For you, always,” an echoing voice whispered as a wispy tail wrapped around the human’s waist. “What did you tell your parents?” He asked before nibbling at his ear.  


Behind Danny was a ghost looking to be the same age, with fluffy white hair, glowing green eyes with no pupils, and tanned skin. He wore a green turtleneck with a black cape wrapped around his shoulders. Hovering over his white hair was a flaming green crown, and on his ring finger was a green ring with a skull on it. King Phantom. His boo, his lover.  


Around the age of 17, Danny had decided to split himself once more, for good. Ghost hunting had been taking its toll on the halfa long before the decision, and he felt the split was for the best. Phantom began taking on the ghosts while Danny focused on school. It had been going well, until Danny had turned 18. Phantom was to be crowned the new king of the Ghost Zone. He had to stay in the Ghost Zone to go over rules and other things, but the ghosts also stayed back. There was no longer the challenge of Phantom, there was no reason to go to Amity Park.  


“I told them I was going to a party,” Danny breathed out softly, holding in a groan. “Shouldn’t we-” his breath hitched as cold hands touched his torso. “- do this in private?”  


Suddenly, the two were in Phantom’s private chambers. The room was large and nicely decorated. With a soft bed placed up against the wall for when Danny visited, red velvet curtains were at the entryway to serve as the door. There was a nice table across from the bed with elegant-looking candles lit with green flames on it  


“You missed the ceremony,” Phantom suddenly said, letting go of Danny. The young king had a pout on his face, a small fang poking out from the corner of his mouth.  


“I know, I know,” Danny sighed, looking at his former ghost half apologetically. “I couldn’t get out of class in time, I’m sorry boo.”  


The king sighed. “I _guess_ I can accept your apology… If…” He got a smirk on his face. That was never a good sign. “You give me a kiss.”  


Danny chuckled, a slight blush dusting his face. He pulled the ghost closer, leaning in to give him a kiss on the lips, which was accepted fervently and with passion. Tongues battled for dominance until Danny finally gave in, letting Phantom’s tongue in his mouth. The kiss seemed to go on for some time, until Danny finally had to pull away to catch his breath. Both lovers wore blushes on their faces- Danny’s pinkish-red and Phantom’s a glowing green.  


“You really should tell your parents,” Phantom huffed, looking into Danny’s eyes. “I can’t come out to visit you as much anymore, I have duties to the Ghost Zone now.”  


“I know…” Danny hummed, looking down. “Can’t we just… Cuddle for now? Talk about it later?”  


Phantom pouted once more. “You can’t keep pushing it off, you know,” he pointed out.  


“I’ll think about it. You know how they might get with… All of this,” the youngest Fenton shot back.  


“How about moving in with me? Have you thought about that yet?” The ghost asked, cocking his head slightly.  


“... I… I don’t know, Phantom. I have a life in the human world, you know,” Danny looked away. “I want to, but I just… What would I even _do_ here?”  


“Rule with me,” Phantom replied softly, pulling Danny close. “The rest of the ghosts already suspect it. Fuck what the Observants and the Ancient Council think, we were always meant to be together in some way.”  


Danny chuckled slightly, looking at the former protector of Amity Park. “Right, like that won’t end badly.”  


Phantom gained a playful smirk. “Now then… You said you wanted cuddles?” He whispered, bringing them to the bed to lay down. “Cuddles you shall get, my heart.”  


The two cuddled up against each other, Danny wrapped up in a blanket to somewhat protect himself from Phantom’s cold core. It just wouldn’t do for the human to get pneumonia, after all.  


Phantom started carding his fingers through the human’s short hair, a soothing puff of cold air caressing Danny’s face.  


Soon enough, the human fell asleep, and the ghost closed his glowing eyes to rest as well.  


Unbeknownst to the two, something magical was happening inside of Phantom. The remaining spectral energy that Danny held from his three years as a half ghost mixed with the energies of Phantom’s core, creating new life inside of the King. Neither lover knew it, but in nine months they would be taking care of the first naturally born half ghost.

* * *

 

The next morning, the two finally woke up.  


“Good morning, boo,” Danny said softly, looking into the glowing green eyes of his partner.  


“Good morning,” Phantom smiled. “Did you think about what we talked about last night?”  


“I… I did,” the black-haired human said. “I’m… I’m going to leave them a note and move in here, with you.”  


Phantom frowned but nodded. “If that’s what you want…”


End file.
